The Fast and the Furriest
"The Fast and the Furriest" is the second episode in season one of Dog with a Blog. It is scheduled to air on Disney Channel in the United States on November 4, 2012. Plot Tyler gets his learners permit and after he tells Stan how freeing it feels, Stan takes the car out for a spin and wrecks it. In an effort to protect Stan, the kids grapple with who will take responsibility for the mishap. Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Kuma as Stan *Clinton Valencia as Young Tyler *Allison Bills as Paula Trivia *The title, The Fast and the Furriest is a reference to the movie, The Fast and the Furious, and/or the book of the same name. **It could also be a reference to the Tom and Jerry movie of the same name. *This episode was released for a limited time on WatchDisneyChannel.com before the original airdate. *This episode revealed how Bennett and Ellen met, by bumping into each other with Avery's stroller and Tyler's toy car. *Goof: Even though Avery and Tyler are a couple years apart, it was unknown how they bumped into each other looking like they were the same age as each other. **Altough Tyler looked 4 and Avery looked 2 *It's shown that Bennett once had a beard. *As of this episode, Stan has crashed the families car Twice in the same episode. *This episodes features Kuma as the only dog who plays Stan. *Goof: When Stan heard Tyler coming when he was on the couch it took him about 1 minute to clean the couch. But how could Tyler take so long to open a door? *Everybody in the house really thought that Tyler failed his test. *Goof: When Bennett said Tyler's hands were at 9 and 1:45 you can clearly see that his hands were at 3 and 11:15. Running Gags *They forget Chloe. *Stan crashing the car Episode Summary The episode starts with Stan loving the walk, but hating the leash. He then sees Avery's point when she says Stan is a dog. Avery says the neighbors get mad, and it's handier with Avery doing it instead of Stan going on his own because Avery would have to clean up after him. Tyler then is called a shaved monkey by Stan who thinks it's "fair" that Tyler could drive a car and he could chase one. The entire family thinks he didn't pass, but Tyler says he did. Ellen then suggests to go out for pizza and Tyler wants to drive, but Avery doesn't want anything to happen to them. Stan then runs downstairs, but he thinks they are coming back for him but they just get Chloe. Stan asks while blogging if he chases rabbits does he not run in place? He then rips up Ellen's bed pillows and Tyler is having Bennett do the driving lesson with him, but he doesn't let Tyler stop the car and they crash. Ellen distracts him, so both parents and Avery go on the lesson but they remember Chloe so Bennett and Ellen argue over which speed Tyler should drive. Stan doesn't think that dogs should not be on the couch. He starts painting, shedding, and walking on the couch. He somehow jumps off the couch when Tyler comes, but gets back on. Stan then thinks about being a real person and then that's Tyler is too dumb to know that Stan was going to drive the car. Stan then thinks that he'd use the car to chase the mailman and ends up crashing the car. He asks where the poo bag is Avery is talking with someone on the phone. Avery isn't allowed to go to the movie theater, Friday night or Saturday afternoon.Chloe then comes into the kitchen with Tyler, convincing Tyler to drive her to the zoo. Bennett makes Tyler drive them to the zoo, and Ellen finds out of the crashed car thing. Little does everybody know Stan did it. They blame it on Tyler, but Avery explains why they're looking at Tyler and says her explaining is "pretty basic stuff." In the other room, Stan points out that crashing cars isn't one of the things the parents blame on Stan. Tyler blames it on Avery, but Avery says she only kicked a rabbot and used a clown shoe to beat the clown. Chloe is blamed on next, but is about to crash the car. The parents don't let Chloe drive the car, and go back to Tyler. But all Tyler did was flood the basement, break the kitchen window, and blow up the microwave. Stan then forgets that he crashed the car, but remembers before Tyler blames his sisters. Stan then decides to not drive the car, but stick his head out the window. Ellen and Bennett then look at pictures of Avery and Tyler at different ages, remembering that they got mad when they bumped into each other. Chloe then asks a question and lets Bennett video-tape her asking it as water splashes on Bennett. Chloe goes to Avery's room as Tyler comes in and points out that they don't think he did not crash the car. Chloe says she's just a kid, and they start fighting. After they fight, Stan whistles and Chloe asks he could whistle. Stan then uncovers his secret and states that he did it. He says it's not his fault, thinking a dog license is the same as a driver's license. Avery tells them about the movie, "Spartakis" and ays that someone's friends pretend to be Spartakis so are killed. Avery first says she crashed the car. Tyler then says he crashed it, and Chloe says he did it. Stan honks the horn, and lets Ellen and Bennett see that he did it. Ellen says that since Stan ripped her bed pillows, crashed her car twice, and gave her dirty looks when she does butt flexes. After Ellen proves it, Avery causes the parents to argue by asking which parent left the car door open. Avery hits Tyler with her elbow and convinces Tyler to drive her anywhere except the road of a mountain. Stan wants to say that he was the one who painted Chloe's bedroom walls. He then sees it a way like this: he was like a human and Avery, Tyler, and Chloe were being like dogs. So he puts an image of him driving and the kids sticking their heads out the window. He then chews on the pictures of Ellen and Bennett as Chloe is being video-taped while asking how to stop a toy car. They bump into a lady named Paula, who thought it was a good idea to yell at Ellen and Bennett instead of Chloe. Stan then sees it another way, which is Ellen and Bennett having the kids as pets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes